


Their little prince

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [142]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parents Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordskit, free and prince.





	Their little prince

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little behind. For Monday’s words from sterekdrabbles, kit, free, prince, have some adoptive parents!Sterek! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/177780143822) and [on pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/posts/100143).)

The fox kit bounced around, quick like a little lightning, cuter than anything Derek had ever seen and his heart felt like it would burst as he watched him play, so young, so alive, so free.

“Hello, my little prince,” Stiles said when William bounded up to him, then Stiles crouched down and spoke quietly. “I think your dad needs some kisses.”

William yipped happily and ran up to Derek, jumped up in his lap and slobbered wet kisses all over his face, making Derek laugh.

“Papa was right, I did need some kisses,” he said, smiling at his son.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
